Romance of the New Kingdoms
by MaChaChao
Summary: A look at DW/ROTK in a modern setting. These are just snipets of larger chapters. Please read the author's note inside for more information. PROJECT CANCELED


A/N: These are snipets from a large project I've been working on for some time now. Basically, I'm taking the various battles and scenarios from Dynasty Warriors/Romance of the Three Kingdoms and putting them into a modern setting. I think its a fun and interesting challenge, taking something that happened in ancient China and translating it to today. But its a lot of work and it will probably be quite long.

My dilemma here is deciding whether or not I actually want to post this. I'm a writer at heart, so I will probably finish this story regardless of what I do with it. But if this is something you all would like to read, I will happily post the chapters. Send me a PM or leave me a review and let me know if this is something you think I should post. I enjoy sharing my work, but not if no one is going to enjoy it (besides me...I'm easy to entertain). If this story gets a lot of hits instead, then I will know people actually read this and will post it anyway.

So read, review (or not), and enjoy...and I will cut the rambling and begin!

* * *

**Book One - The Yellow Turban Rebellion**

_An Uprising - Wu_

Most of the windows on the third floor were empty. The darkness of the sky outside it quenched most of the light inside as well. One window still held a faint glow. Inside, a man of middle years stood on the other side of the glass, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the world below him. A strand of light hair fell over his eyes, but he remained completely still. It was a minor annoyance. His poor grooming habits would not affect his sight. He needed to keep a vigil. Already, one visitor had entered his territory and left. Another was expected soon.

A knock on the door snapped his concentration. "What?" he snarled. The door opened to reveal the features of a young man. His long, dark hair and deep red jacket only accentuated the paleness of his skin.

"Your sons are here, sir. They are eager to speak with you."

"Send them up," the older man said. The door closed, and he returned to his vigil. He watched as a car pulled up to the building he was in. A man covered with a long, black coat glanced up briefly before entering, saluting the third floor window with his hand. A smile crept across the older man's face.

Three sets of feet moved up the stairs and through the door, but the man did not turn around. "What's up, Pop?" came a voice from behind him. "Zhou Yu said it was urgent business."

He turned to look at the three young men who were pulling up chairs around the long table in the center of the room. The one who had spoken rested his feet up on the ancient wood and grinned. The dim light reflected across the tiny gold earring in his left ear. To his left sat the man who had entered before. To his right was the third man in the trio, his shoulder length brown hair failing to cover his grimace. All eyed the older man, who was still standing.

"It is urgent. I trust the trip went smoothly."

"Smooth as a baby's bottom. The engagement papers are all signed. All we gotta do now is plan the wedding."

The pale man, Zhou Yu, laughed softly. "Let's hope our fiancées are up to it. I don't think your sister will be much help, Sun Ce." He turned to the other end of the table. "Has the other messenger arrived, my lord?"

"He pulled up shortly after you left. I expect Lu Meng to take his message and bring it up momentarily."

Sun Ce's eyes lit up. "Message? What's going on now?"

"The uprising that began a few weeks ago has spread," Zhou Yu explained. "The sect of the Yellow Scarves has been poisoning the minds of hundreds, and their group is growing rapidly. They need to be stopped."

"Does this mean its time to suit up?" Sun Ce nudged the other man at the table, who had remained silent throughout the conversation. "Quan, try and show some enthusiasm!"

Sun Quan grunted. "What good is being excited if the details aren't available yet?"

"Indeed." The door had opened again to reveal another man, his dark eyes scanning the room. His hair was pulled back so tightly that his face looked stretched, but a tiny smile proved that there was still room to move. In his hands he held a file. "He Jin's messenger just delivered this. All papers are stamped with his seal."

He handed the folder to the light haired man, who began leafing through the contents. Zhou Yu managed to grab a couple of papers to scan. "He's amassing quite a gathering," the young man said.

"Wow, he's even gotten confirmation from Wei. Are we gonna join them?" Sun Ce asked.

"Maybe. Lu Meng, did he say when the first meeting was going to take place?"

Lu Meng nodded. "Two days. We are to meet at He Jin's company headquarters through the back door. He asked for the leader of Wu and four guards. I told him to expect the four of you plus Huang Gai."

"Thank you. Your assumption is correct."

Sun Ce frowned as he looked over one of the papers. "Who the heck is Liu Bei? Says here he's in charge of a whole unit. The name rings a bell, but I can't put my finger on it." He leaned back in his chair and absentmindedly played with his earring.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Quan mumbled.

"I believe he is among the remnants of the Han," Zhou Yu said. "I will gather some more information in preparation for this meeting."

Lu Meng bowed to the group. "I'll get the men ready in case this escalates. We've already had two attacks at the borders, but they're itching for more action."

"Then give it to them. Zhou Yu, prepare as much data as you can based on He Jin's file. My sons, follow Yu's instructions and advice. We depart for the Capital in two days."

Everyone stood, bowed to him and left the room. He let out a heavy sigh as the door shut behind them and their footsteps vanished down the stairs. So, the time had finally arrived. These religious fanatics had been gaining support for far too long. He knew that the time was nearing for a battle to begin from the chaos.

And yet, he did not expect those at the top of the ladder to have any interest in matters like this. In this world of chaos, it was either sink or swim. Most of the time, the people sank. But with the help of his officers and his children, he had been able to rise above it and form the territory of Wu. Perhaps this was a chance for all the major groups that were forming to prove their might in this struggle. Or maybe it was a way for the government to police the world without getting their hands dirty. Either way, Wu would not falter.

Satisfied, Sun Jian turned off the light and plunged himself into darkness.

_To Rise Above - Wei_

"I see the Yellow Scarves are finally touching He Jin's nerves." Two men leaned against a tall brick building, basting in the summer heat. One of them, a bit large and even more menacing, scratched the back of his neck and groaned. He pulled a stand of his black hair closer to his face and groaned louder. "And these grey hairs are touching mine! Grr."

The other man, smaller in build but no less domineering, laughed. "It comes with age, cousin. Turning forty is a momentous occasion. Focus on that instead."

The larger man growled and swung his spear at his cousin's head. "How come you don't have any greys? Hmm?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter, Yuan?"

"Of course it does, Dun! How am I supposed to get any respect if people think I'm an old man?"

Xiahou Dun pointed to his right eye, or where it should have been. "Remember my accident? I don't garner a lot of respect either."

"At least you look menacing. I look stupid."

"Both of you look fine." Another man had joined them outside. He was shorter than both of them and of a stockier frame. His face, however, shared characteristics with the others. "I can tell Cao Cao that you two were too busy complaining about your hair to come to his meeting, if you'd like."

"Relax, Cao Ren. Tell him we will be in shortly." Xiahou Dun grinned as he turned on his heels and wandered back inside. "I guess its finally time," he said.

Xiahou Yuan tossed his hair back and smirked. "Its about time the top of the food chain took interest in what's happening down here."

The two cousins headed into the building. People were wandering back and forth in the hallways, but all gave the pair a wide berth. If either of them truly thought that they didn't have the respect of the common people, they were wrong. Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan were among the most feared men of the Wei territory. Part of it stemmed from their lineage. The rest…well, anyone with access to police records or newspaper articles could figure that part out. The were unmatched in many areas.

Cao Ren was waiting for them at the end of the maze of corridors. The large red doors behind him were shut tight. Voices could still be heard on the other side. "You might want to brace yourselves," Ren said. "There are some unhappy people in there."

Yuan scoffed. "When aren't there unhappy people? I'll put 'em in line." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Suit yourself," Ren answered with a shrug. He shoved the doors open and led his cousins inside.

The main room was rather large, much more so than it looked from the outside. The tops of the walls were lined with windows to allow minimal light inside. The rest of the walls were covered with maps and photos amidst the thick, purple drapes. It was a rather odd mixture of ancient and modern decorations, but it suited their leader's moods.

At the other end of the room, seated on an oversized chair, was Cao Cao. His short, black hair was grey at the temples, but his scowl had not changed in the forty years that Dun and Yuan had known him. He was leaning back on the hard wood and glaring at some man in front of him.

To his right sat a much younger man. He shared his father's sharp features and bored expression, but his eyes were much more calculating than Cao Cao's. Unlike his father, Cao Pi was eying the man with interest. Cao Cao's personal guard, Dian Wei, was on the leader's other side. He watched the man hungrily, as if waiting for a chance to club him the death for simply being in the room. Wei was all muscle on the surface, and that was how he liked it.

Cao Cao looked up as the three entered, his eyes brightening. "Ah, cousins. You are just in time to help me make a decision."

Xiahou Dun chuckled. "If you say so. What's your current plan?" They moved to stand behind the terrified man opposite Cao Cao.

"I have already agreed to help He Jin on his little quest to stop the Yellow Scarves. This imbecile wants to know how many people Jin should expect. What do you all think?"

"I think five should suffice," Ren said.

The man exhaled with relief. "That is what He Jin has requested, but…"

"I did not ask for you opinion." Cao Cao's drawl was level, but it was enough to silence the messenger.

Yuan shrugged. "What's wrong with five? Do you think it should be more?" He started counting on his fingers. "You, your bodyguards, and then two more people. What's the problem?"

"I simply can't decide who to take," Cao said. "Dian Wei and Xu Zhu will obviously come. But which of my men do you think would instill the most fear? As soon as this rebellion is quelled, I want to make a statement."

"Always looking to make people shake in their shoes," Dun said, shaking his head. "Take Sima Yi. He's young, but he's crafty and he'll make others uncomfortable." He looked to Yuan, who nodded in agreement. "Then take Yuan. He'll certainly garner respect." His cousin chuckled next to him, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

Cao Cao shook his head. "I agree with your decision to take Sima Yi. He will enjoy the trip. But I want my group to look balanced. Taking too many large men will make the other rabble think we're all brawn. We've got brains, too, and cunning. No, I've decided. Xiahou Dun, you will join us."

Yuan mumbled something under his breath. Ren remained silent. "Me? Cousin, you know I can't stand to be around those pompous asses. They all talk about themselves and nothing more."

"I know. But you also know that they talk and then never back it up. They will cower before you. Oh yes, I'm sure of that." Cao Cao turned back to the messenger. "Did you get all that? I will bring four with me. I expect no more unnecessary trips to my territory until the meeting."

"Y-yes, Cao Cao." The man bowed quickly and hurried from the room.

Cao Pi laughed. "Well, that was interesting. I wonder if He Jin himself would shake with fear if he came here."

"That's why he sends messengers," his father answered. He stood and walked to where his cousins were standing. "We need to start preparing. There's only a few days before we meet with the rest of these commoners."

"Cousin," Dun said, "do you think this is necessary? We have already established ourselves here in Wei. What does fighting with He Jin prove?"

Cao Cao placed a hand on Dun's shoulder. He was a full head shorter, but his eyes cut deep into his friend's body. "Think of this as the first step on the journey to total conquest. Once we clear this band of religious freaks out of the way, we can start to bring the rest of this country under our control."

Dun nodded and watched their leader walk past them and out of the room. So, he thought to himself, now the real goal shows itself. I wonder how the future will now play out.

_Rising Up - Shu_

Zhuge Liang should not have been surprised to see that man on his doorstep again. After their last conversation, he had been wondering about him and whether or not they would be able to debate again. But he could not keep the shock from reaching his eyes. "Liu Bei, I am honored to see you again. I did not expect a second visit."

The man held up a handful of papers. "I received these from He Jin not two days ago. I require your advice."

"Then you shall have it." Liang stepped back to let his new friend inside before shutting and locking the door. Liu Bei raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. There have been a couple of robberies in this area over the past few days. It is just a precaution."

"It seems that the Yellow Scarves reach even the rural areas nowadays," came a female voice. Liu Bei nodded his head as Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang's wife, came in from the kitchen. "They tried to burn a barn down the road yesterday."

"Really?" Liu Bei narrowed his eyes as he cast them to the floor. "These people must be stopped at all costs!"

Liang motioned towards a room to the side. "And they will be. But first, there are other matters to attend to."

Liu Bei found himself ushered into a tiny library. The walls were lined with shelves and filing cabinets. A telescope was pointed out of one of the windows, and a number of charts were spread out over the large desk in the corner. Liang chose an armchair in the center of the room. Not wanting to show disrespect, Liu Bei sat down in the chair next to him. Yue Ying brought in a small tray with a teapot and cups before quickly exiting. "Now," the younger man said, "what are these papers about?"

"He Jin is calling for volunteers to join his campaign against the Yellow Scarves," Liu Bei answered. "He sent these to me personally. I can't figure out how he knew to find me though. And I'm not sure if this is a good idea for me."

Zhuge Liang nodded and sipped his tea, scanning the papers on the table. "He seems to know about your ancestry. Otherwise, he would not keep mentioning your ties to the Han in these letters."

"You think he knows about my family?"

"Yes. You are descended directly from the line that used to rule over these areas. He would be hard pressed to find someone else who is more worthy to be in his army."

Liu Bei frowned as he leaned over the table. "But I'm a simple man. There's nothing but a piece of paper to connect me to my family. Why should I go to war over something like that?"

"War has become a part of this world," Liang said softly. "Don't you want to relive the peace we had in the past? Don't you want to restore order to this chaotic place?"

"Of course. But I don't think I'm cut out for something like this."

"You will never know until you try. I suggest going to this meeting that He Jin has called. Tell him that you accept his offer of leading the volunteers. Then hear what he has to say. If, after that, you do not believe that you have a place in this battle, back out of it. He'll replace you and that will be the end of it. I believe you may find that you are more suited to this than you think."

"Isn't' there another way to restore the Han? I dislike all this fighting."

Zhuge Liang shrugged, putting down his cup in favor of one of the papers. "Sometimes fighting is the only way to achieve peace."

Liu Bei was silent for a moment as he sipped his tea. Liang could feel a headache coming on. So, the time had finally arrived for the rebellion to be put down. While this was welcome news in a lot of ways, it also had the potential to begin a whole new age of chaos. The letters were evidence enough. Cao Cao, Sun Jian…both were well known men in the area and held considerable territories throughout the country. Liu Bei would be the odd man out, certainly. But this was also an opportunity for his friend to shine. Perhaps…

Liang glanced again at the list of volunteers already signed up. Two names in particular caught his eye. "I have an idea," he said.

"Really? What do you propose?"

He pulled a pen from his pocket and circled the two names on the sheet. "Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are two of the most well known fighters in this territory. Neither of them are aligned with the current leaders. I have not met them personally, but I have heard great tales of their feats. If you could convince them to join you, I think it would do wonders for your future."

"Join me for what though?" Bei asked. "I…I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

"You fight for yourself and for the people you have come to care for. Stop living in Cao Cao's shadow. Be your own man, lead your own people, and show the rest of China what you have to offer. Speak to Yu and Fei before this meeting if you get the chance. I have a hunch that they will prove more valuable to you than you know."

There was a racket outside, and the two men jumped up and ran into the kitchen. In the backyard, a couple of young boys had managed to dig up a number of vegetables from the garden. They had dropped them, however, in favor of keeping their heads. Yue Ying was swinging a bat around as she chased them off. "Keep your grubby hands out of my garden!" she shouted as they hopped the fence and ran off.

"Maybe I'll send her with you," Zhuge Liang said in between his laughs. "She'll certainly drive fear into the hearts of any men who get too close."

Liu Bei simply grinned. "I'm afraid I may not be able to handle her." Ying turned around and noticed that she had an audience. Grinning, she pushed a strand of her red hair out of her face and began repairing her garden. Something sparked inside Bei's mind as he watched her. "You're right. This is something I need to do."

"The path to greatness starts here. Do as I have recommended, and I believe you will outshine all of the others."

"Will you join me, Master Liang? He Jin said that I could bring others with me."

He shook his head. "I must remain here for now. I have no skills in battle; everything I know had to do with farming. However, I would very much appreciate another visit to let me know what happened at the meeting. This gathering has intrigued me."

Liu Bei was obviously disappointed. "I could use your courage to bolster my own."

"Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will give you courage. You do not give yourself enough credit for the courage you already possess."

He snorted. "I wouldn't have come here if I had it in droves."

"It takes courage to brave the road to my home, Liu Bei. I am a countryman. The trip isn't easy, especially with the Yellow Scarves so close." He turned to his friend and shook his hand. "You will be fine. I promise. Trust in yourself and your ideals. They will not steer you wrongly."


End file.
